The Stars Passed Through His Soul
by ScarletBeauty88
Summary: Features Will, Caroline, Caesar, and Dodge. May contain minor spoilers for Rise of the Planet of the Apes. The water from the fire hose didn't kill Dodge, instead it de-aged him. Now Will and Caroline are stuck with a four year-old Dodge who doesn't remember anything from his previous life. Caesar also decides to stay with Will instead of leading the apes. No slash. (ON HIATUS)


**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Rise of the Planet of the Apes_.

*Also posted on Archive of Our Own.

* * *

**C**aesar felt only anger as he pointed the fire hose at Dodge. He could see the Taser sparking in Dodge's hand and it never occurred to him that water and electricity didn't mix well. The blast of water hit Dodge full on, a cloud of steam erupting as the water connected with the electricity, and knocked him backwards. Caesar dropped the hose, confusion clouding his features as he and the other apes took in the sight that met their eyes. Only a moment ago, the hallways had been full of shrieking apes, now the apes were silent, staring at the small boy who sat where Dodge Landon had stood.

Caesar was the first of the apes to react. He moved forward, slowly extending his hand to the little kid. The boy looked up at him with a wobbling lower lip and tears welling up in his grey eyes.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

Caesar frowned, trying to remember what Will would have done in this situation. He hesitantly tried signing something, but from the look on the little boy's face, nothing registered.

Maurice came to stand behind Caesar, his eyes calm and wise.

"Go" Caesar grunted, lifting a hand and motioning the apes forward. Maurice gave him a long look and turned away, moving towards the main play area and the open roof.

Caesar carefully picked up the tiny Dodge and held him close. The plaid shirt Dodge had been wearing had stayed big and so now Dodge looked like he was drowning in the clothing. Caesar wrapped the shirt around Dodge as best he could and held the shivering little boy close.

"Caesar!" there was a yell from down the hallway and Caesar turned towards the familiar voice. Will rushed down the hallway, Caroline close behind him. She knelt in front of Caesar, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Caesar, what happened?" she murmured. Caesar shook his head.

Meanwhile, Will had discovered Rodney, who sat rocking back and forth in the cage Caesar had locked him in.

"What happened?" Will demanded, barely resisting the urge to slam his hand against the cage.

"He-he-he hosed him" Rodney's voice was a mere whisper as he stared up at Will, "then D-Dodge just…changed."

Will glanced over at Caroline and Caesar, noticing the small bundle in the chimp's arms. He strode over and was about to pry the bundle from Caesar when the ape growled and turned away, shielding the little boy with his body.

"Caesar, we just want to make sure he's alright" Caroline coaxed, her fingers gently pulling the ragged plaid shirt away to reveal a tiny Dodge who looked as though he was only four or five years old. She gasped and Will ran a tired hand over his face and through his unruly curls.

"Will…" Caroline was looking up pleadingly at him and Caesar turned hopeful green-flecked eyes up at the researcher as well.

"Oh damn…" Will groaned. He knew he couldn't resist the two pairs of remarkably good puppy-dog eyes directed at him.

"Alright, alright" Will crouched in front of Caesar and held out his arms as Caesar carefully transferred Dodge into Will's arms. Dodge whimpered and wrapped his hands in Will's shirt. The older man carefully cupped the back of Dodge's head with his hand, pausing when he felt a raised bump on the back of the boy's head.

Caroline stood up, one hand clasped in Caesar's hand.

"What is it, Will?" she asked quietly.

"I think he's hurt" Will replied and ran his fingers lightly over the bump, frowning when his fingers encountered a sticky substance he knew at once to be blood.

"We can bring him to my office" Caroline offered. Will nodded and looked at Caesar.

"You coming?" he asked, almost dreading the answer. Caesar looked in the direction of the other apes, their cacophony of cries growing more and more distant as the seconds ticked by.

"Caesar come" the chimp grunted. Will shared a disbelieving glance with Caroline.

"What?"

"Caesar come" Caesar repeated, suddenly looking worried.

"Okay, then let's go. Caesar, what is it?"

Caesar quickly signed 'do you still want me to come'.

"Of course" Will knelt as best he could with Dodge still in his arms and looked Caesar directly in the eyes. Satisfied, the chimp nodded and took Caroline's hand, following them out to the car.

Caesar took one last glance at the primate sanctuary, silently vowing to never remember what had happened there. He opened the back door and then turned, lifting his arms up to Will. The man smiled briefly and lowered Dodge into Caesar's arms. The boy whined; his eyelids drooping as he snuggled against the ape only a few hours ago he had hated.

Caesar made soft noises at Dodge until the boy settled down and promptly fell asleep. Caroline smiled as Caesar slowly clambered into the car, careful of the now sleeping Dodge.

* * *

"What are we going to do with him?" Will whispered, his arms encircling Caroline's waist, her slim fingers wrapped around his arms.

"Keep him?" Caroline turned to look up at Will.

Their trip to Caroline's office hadn't gone over well. They had been able to sneak Dodge and Caesar into the zoo with no one catching them. However, when it came to tending to the lump on the back of Dodge's head, the kid had practically had a fit and screamed so loud that Caroline was afraid someone would hear them. Will had finally given Dodge a mild sedative crushed in a cup of apple juice. Dodge had calmed down enough for Caroline to clean the cut and place a small bit of gauze over it. Caesar had been almost as protective over Dodge as Bright Eyes had been over him. Will was slightly surprised by the show of protectiveness, but decided to talk to Caesar about it later. They had brought Dodge and Caesar back home with them. But now Will and Caroline were faced with the dilemma of what to do with a small child.

"We can't keep a little kid here. I mean we already had enough problems with Caesar" Will was trying to be as practical as he could, but it was getting harder especially since Caesar was becoming so attached. Even now, Caesar was curled up on his bed with Dodge snuggled in his arms.

"Do you really want to call Child Protection Services?" Caroline turned around fully as Will's arms slid down to rest lower around her waist.

Will didn't answer, and only dropped his head to rest against her shoulder. Past Caroline's curtain of dark hair he could see Caesar draw Dodge a little closer and sigh.

**TBC**

* * *

_Hi everyone. I know I haven't posted anything for months, but I watched this movie a few nights ago and wanted to do a fic. I am horrid at continuing a plot for more than a few chapters, so this story will be relatively short. Please review if you feel so inclined._


End file.
